Over the last quarter century, substantial progress has been made in effecting purposeful behavioral change to reduce HIV/AIDS risk. Nevertheless, specific demographic and socio-geographic sub-groups remain at high risk and substantial challenges in maintaining purposeful behavioral change persist. Among those groups remaining at high risk are adolescents and young adults, persons of color, and individuals residing in transitional and developing countries. Challenges that have continued to confront behavioral risk reduction interventions include: a) waning intervention effects over time; b) changing environmental exposures and responses thereto that occur during adolescence; and c) the resource intensive nature of multiple session behavioral interventions especially in resource poor settings such as developing and transitional countries. This competitive renewal of R01MH069229 will focus on a particularly high risk population (youth of African descent attending Grade 10 in government high schools in The Bahamas, a nation with an HIV sero- prevalence of 3%) and proposes a four-cell, randomized, controlled trial designed to address each of the four challenges outlined above, building upon our ongoing research. During the past 4.5 years in our current funding period, the US-Bahamian research team has been evaluating the Bahamian adaptation of a 10- session adolescent HIV prevention program entitled Focus on Youth in The Caribbean (FOYC) and the 1- hour adapted parental monitoring intervention entitled Caribbean Informed Parents and Children Together (CImPACT) through a randomized, controlled three-celled trial involving 1360 Grade 6 youth and 1175 of their parents. Beginning at the 6 months follow-up and extending through 24 months follow-up, condom-use, condom-use intention, and relevant perceptions and knowledge were significantly higher among FOYC youth compared to control youth. Despite the efficacy of FOYC, the and 36 (preliminary data) actual rates among both FOYC and control youth are concerningly low (e.g. condom-use rates at 24 months and 36 months was 30% and 40% among FOYC youth and 20% and 25% among controls). Therefore, the Department of Education of The Bahamas and the US-Bahamian Research Team seek to identify an effective intervention that can be delivered to Grade 10 students in The Bahamas. In the research described in this submission, we propose to: a) Recruit 2600 youth (and their parents) from 172 Grade 10 FHLE classrooms over two years from all 7 government high schools in New Providence, The Bahamas; b) Randomly assign at the level of the classroom 2400 youth (and their parents) from 160 classes to one of four intervention conditions: 1) HFLE only (no parent intervention); 2) BFOOY only (no parent intervention); 3) BFOOY plus ImPACT (delivered to parent-youth dyads with a six month parent booster); or 4) BFOOY plus GFI (delivered to parent-youth dyads with a six month parent booster); c) Randomly assign one of the seven high schools (with ~12 HFLE classes and ~200 students) to a control school condition to explore possible class-to-class contamination within schools; d) Assess intervention effects on the entire sample at 6, 12, 18 and 24 months post-intervention (and among parents at 6 and 12 months); and e) Conduct sub-group analyses to explore: i) the impact of interventions received at two critical junctures during adolescence; ii) the effect of being part of a longitudinal trial on risk/protective behaviors; and iii) the extent of intervention contamination if the unit of randomization is the class rather than the school.